Mortal Kombat XII
Mortal Kombat XII 'is an upcoming fighting game in the ''Mortal Kombat ''series. It is being developed by NetherRealm Studios for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, which is scheduled for release on March 12, 2021 in North America. Mortal Kombat XII is a sequel to Mortal Kombat XI developed by Netherrealm Studios and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It is the 12th main installment in the main series and will be released in March 2021 for PlayStation 5, Xbox Two, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Switch, iOS, Android, PC Like the previous game, Mortal Kombat XII will feature the previous fighting mechanics with a new online mode called 'One to 100', a mode where one player faces off against 100 players on King of the Hill with special mystery buffs or debuffs. Story Shao kahn was defeated by Liu kang & Kitana and raiden was purified of the evil that corrupted him in MK X. Two years later with the fall of Liu Kang and Kitana that were restored by Quan chi, Sareena is the queen of the underworld and she make a peace agreement with Plan-Land, Outworld, Edenia & Ramse. But a new threat arises, Odaria is the queen of Edenia. Rules of fair kingdom as Rain, Kitana and Sindel are no longer threats to her power, Anubis rules the kingdom of Ramses, but will now join forces again, this time against Onaga. The Dragon King Onaga resurrected, he will corrupt and dominate the realms again, with Mileena as his main servant. Now everyone should unite against the dragon king. Noob Saibot back after finding the remains Cyrax Cyber-Lin Kuei, he reprograms Cyrax and they serve Onaga. Onaga seizes the Reptile body after this break the egg in which he was arrested and again. He will conquer the worlds. The Neatherealm oni conquest lead by Moloch and Drahmin's bands of demons rampage, trying to fight off the king as well. All kingdoms must now fear Onaga. For the king Dragon returned. Characters Many characters from MK XI, MK X and MK 9 returns, with some brand new characters. It is scheduled for 37 characters. The characters listed in the game are: * Sonya Blade * Johnny Cage * Cassie Cage * Cyrax * Sektor * Smoke * Acid * Quan Chi * Hydro * Kano * Jax * Baraka * Ashrah * Takeda Takahashi * Jacqui Briggs * Kitana * Kung Jin * Maki * Sareena * Odaria * Anubis * Sub-Zero * Scorpion * Fujin * Dairou * Erron Black * Raiden * Mileena * Liu Kang * Frost * Fox * Richard Stryker * Dylan Jacob * Drahmin * Tak/Ferra * Noob Saibot * Jade * Hotaru * Kai * Jarek * Oceana * Tasia * Tanya * Tremor * Skarlet * Darrius * Sindel * Ermac * Khrome * Kintaro * Li Mei * Mokap * Sheeva * Motaro *Goro *Onaga New Characters *Yaretzi - A female Osh-Tekk and a great warrior. He was apprenticed to Kotal Kahn in the past. Knowing the death of his old Master, decides to act in the government of Outworld with the new Empress Maki. She is Neutral. *Sally - Princess of the Elves, she is of Edenia, her kingdom is attacked by Onaga and Baraka who was resurrected by him, the Tarkatans invade Elf Realm and fight against the Elves. But they are strong and can repel the Tarkatan force of their kingdom. Elves have telekinetic powers like Ermac and Kenshi. They join forces with Edenia, Ramse, and Plane-Lande to fight Onaga. She is good! *Marilyn - A criminal belongs to the Red Dragon Clan, she is sister of Kenshi, she leads the clan in place of the late dead Mavado, Hsu Hao and Daegon, she wants to keep the clan glory and continue Daegon's mission! She is good!!! *Oncom - Leader of the Troll people, they are Onaga's servant and are at your service, along with Mileena, Hotaru, Ahmed and Marilyn !!! The trolls are cruel and evil as their leader! He is bad!!! *Ruby - A non-canon female red ninja character and female version of Ermac that who appeared in ''Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm. The character will canonical to the franchise becoming a female Ermac. Ruby was very similar to the characters Tanya and Jade. Like Jade, she was a friend of Kitana and came from a realm which Shao Kahn had invaded, which was called Hinpar. *Odyssey - He is Oceana's Father,who is the King of the Sea.He was evil back then,and now He let the Mermaids Free and to become warriors.He is Neutral. Kotal khan by mohrigancosplay-d8wgosr.jpg|Yaretzi, The Warrior Osh-Tekk and Kotal Kahn's Sister 01d65011958812d10b27b8d8a74ec4dd.jpg|Sally, Princess Efl ab5337a0748d9b4f3adf53bc932e833a.jpg|Marilyn, The Red Dragon Member and Kenshi's Sister. 876fba37019f0b3430c70dc81de65683.jpg|Oncom, The King Troll Bosses * Hotaru(Sub Boss 1) * Ruby(Sub-Boss 2) * Oncom (Sub Boss 3) * Kintaro (Sub Boss 4) * Goro (Sub Boss 5) * Motaro (Sub Boss 6) * Onaga (Final Boss) Variations Baraka-Mighty brute, Alpha Male, Bladed Ninja Guest Characters * Freddy Krueger - Returning from MK 9, this time having his original appearance from Wes Craven's original 'Elm Street' movie. He appears in Kombat Pack 1. He is voiced by Jackie Earle Haley. * Michael Myers - Myers is a Guest character from the movie series 'Halloween' with his default appearance based on his original movie. He appears in Kombat Pack 1 * Jason Voorhees - Returning from MKXL, this time, he is having his original design (with the hockey mask). He appears in Kombat Pack 1. *Leatherface - Returning from MKXL, this time, he is having his original design. He appears in Kombat Pack 1. *Agatha Trunchbull - Also known simply as "'''Miss Trunchbull", is the fictional headmistress of Crunchem Hall Primary School (Crunchem Hall Elementary School in the 1996 film) and one of the main antagonist in Roald Dahl's book and the film, Matilda, said to look "more like an eccentric and rather bloodthirsty follower of the stag-hounds than the headmistress of a nice school for children". She is a harsh, cruel educator,and She's very bad too.She appears in Kombat Pack 2. *Bernice Brunson - She is from Tru TV hit series,South Beach Tow.Bernice an't scared at Everything.She's Wrestling to Self Defense when someone messes with Bernice,"Don't call the Police,You rolling with Bernice".She will be in Kombat Pack 2. *Robocop- Guest character for MKXII, Appears in Kombat Pack 2. *Hollyn - She is the Musician and The Powerhouse Soulful Singer.Hollyn's Weapons are her Acoustic Guitar,Her Electric Guitar,Her Keyboard,Her Piano,And her Incredible Singing and Yelling Vocals like Clark Beckham from American idol season XIV and Mortal Kombat 11.She appears in Kombat Pack 2. *Goku - Son Goku is a fictional character and main protagonist of the Dragon Ball manga series created by Akira Toriyama. He is based on Sun Wukong, a main character in the classic Chinese novel Journey to the West.He appears in Kombat Pack 3. *Travis Wall - He is the Dancer from the Dance Competition hit series,So You Think you Can Dance.Not only he dances,He can fight with his style.His fellow So you think you can dance Alumni,Stephen Boss aka tWitch from Mortal Kombat XI.He appears in Kombat Pack 3. DLC Characters Pre-Order Bonus: Kung Lao * Taven - Kombat Pack 1 * Nightwolf - Kombat Pack 1 * Daegon - Kombat Pack 1 * Hornbuckle - Kombat Pack 1 * No Face - Kombat Pack 2 * Blaze - Kombat Pack 2 * Kenshi - Kombat Pack 2 * Kotal Kahn- Kombat Pack 2 * Kobra - Kombat Pack 3 * Kira - Kombat Pack 3 * Nitara - Kombat Pack 3 * Rain - Kombat Pack 3 * Kia - Kombat Pack 4 * Jatakka - Kombat Pack 4 * Reptile - Kombat Pack 4 * Kabal - Kombat Pack 4 * Stryker - Kombat Pack 5 * Havik - Kombat Pack 5 * Shang Tsung - Kombat Pack 5 * Shao Kahn - Kombat Pack 5 Category:Mortal Kombat XII Category:Playstation 4 Category:Xbox one Category:PC Category:IOS 3D Games Category:Android Games Category:Netherealms Studios Category:Warner Bros Games Category:MK XII